In the related art, continuous heating furnaces configured to heat a radiator using combustion heat obtained by combusting a fuel gas, and heat conveyed baking objects such as industrial materials, foods, or the like using radiant heat from a radiation surface of the radiator are common. For example, in the continuous heating furnace that performs baking of rice crackers, a plurality of heating furnaces are continuously installed at intervals in a conveyance direction, rice crackers sequentially pass through the inside and the outside of the heating furnace, and thus baking and cooling of the rice crackers are alternately repeated. In this way, heat is transferred to the inside of the rice crackers without excessive burning of the surfaces of the rice crackers (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, a technology of a continuous heating furnace in which both of a heating region in which burners are arranged and a cooling region in which heat transfer pipe for cooling are arranged are installed in the furnace is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 2). In this technology, an exhaust gas ejected from the burners collides with the baking objects in the furnace to heat the baking objects, and a flow of the exhaust gas from the heating region (a slow cooling region) to the cooling region is suppressed by a partition wall. The air before supply into the burners flows through the heat transfer pipes, and the air flowing through the heat transfer pipes is preheated by heat of the atmosphere of the cooling region while cooling the atmosphere in the cooling region by the heat transfer pipes.